


I Give My Heart (To You)

by writerswritingwritings



Category: AgentCorp - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, G!P, Girlfriends - Freeform, Porn with some plot, Smut, and an ex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerswritingwritings/pseuds/writerswritingwritings
Summary: Alex and Lena have been dating for some months. Everything's going well until the CEO finds herself in quite the position. Being cuffed by her girlfriend's ex was not ideal.Smut! G!P WarningI guess this could be a 2nd part to my first story.





	I Give My Heart (To You)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. All mistakes are mine. I am not sure what goes on when you're under trial(?). Bear with me.

Lena was in the middle of checking the reports of L-Corp. She was planning on investing on a new biotech that focuses on cancer immunotherapy drugs. Sam was doing a great job as her CFO; with the financial reports being done she had less paper to finish, as much as less can be when you’re a CEO of a huge company that has a “problematic” last name.

A big sigh left her mouth, remembering her own last name should not cause her a headache. She rubbed her fingers against the side of her temple. She stood up and poured herself a glass of water, drinking it, the intercom buzzed.

_“Ms. Luthor, Ms. Alex Danvers is here to see you.”_

Lena smiled, “Send her in. And Jess,” she continued speaking as the woman entered her office, “give Alex Danvers the same restrictions as her sister.” Alex’s eyebrows furrowed she had a paper bag in hand for their lunch.

“And by restrictions you mean none at all.” Jess muttered under her breathe, she made a few clicks and, “ _Done. Ms. Luthor.”_ Alex raised her eyebrow in question as she set their lunch on the small coffee table.

“Thank you, Jess.” Lena turned off the intercom, she heard what her secretary said and Jess knew that, too. “Well, hello, Ms. Danvers.”

“Ms. Luthor.” The short-haired brunette smiled at her girlfriend of five months. “ _Wow, I’m still getting used to that.”_

Lena cocked her head to the side a bit, seeing the goofy look on the woman. “What?”

“Nothing, I’m just really happy.” Alex wrapped her arms around Lena, feeling the woman melt against her. They stayed that way for a few minutes, Alex idly swinging them lightly side to side. “Come on, let’s eat,” she spoke softly.

They sat on the couch, quietly eating and talking about their day.

“I swear that douche-Lord can’t get a hint.” Alex rolled her eyes. They had finished with lunch; Lena eating her vegan preferences again and making Alex eat some of her kale, again. They sat on the couch, Lena cuddling against her.

“I can get him to back off, Tiger.” Lena leaned back, smirking at Alex, “Just say the word.”

Alex put a hand against her chest, playfully looking appalled, “Why Ms. Luthor, that sounds evil.”

“Well, might as well use the last name right?” Lena barely looked at her when she stood up abruptly. Grabbing what she knew was scotch and poured herself a glass, quickly downing one and then pouring another one.

“Hey, Lena. No.” Alex finally moved grabbing the third glass and putting it back down. Sometimes she thinks Lena can be quite worse than her. “What’s wrong?” She put her hands on Lena’s shoulders, gently moving her thumbs, trying to remove the sudden tense in her body.

Lena opened her mouth to answer when suddenly there was shouting outside and their attention got diverted. The doors opened, police coming in and a familiar detective walking in first, who faltered in her steps seeing the two together.

“Miss Luthor, we have some questions for you. In privacy if you will.”

“No, she stays.” Lena stood her ground, holding Alex’s hand, who squeezed hers in comfort.

“Alright, there was a robbery last night; we managed to catch two of them while the other two were able to escape. The robbery occurred on Highland Avenue -”

“A busy street with a lot of people,” Alex spoke, “They’ve got guts…Sorry.” Both women looked at the short-haired brunette softly.

Maggie, catching herself, replied, “Exactly, a pretty confident move and that’s because they used alien weaponry. From L-Corp.” She showed an image of the alien weapon, and then zoomed in on the logo of L-Corp.

“L-Corp doesn’t produce alien weaponry anymore, not after Lex Luthor was put in jail.”

“I would like to hear that from Ms. Luthor herself.” Alex looked at the CEO beside her, her hand slowly letting go.

“Lena?”

The CEO just looked at the detective before her, she wasn’t hoping for this to go this way. She realized that even if you plan things to the last detail, certain factors have a chance of changing, especially if they are a backstabbing douche.

Now here she was, the present girlfriend, who is a Luthor, getting arrested by the ex, the supposed good cop/detective.

“Lena, tell her she’s wrong.” But the Luthor didn’t say anything. It was a full minute before she turned to Alex and smiled wanly at her. Maggie moved in to arrest the Luthor, saying all the formal things as she cuffed her wrists. “Hold on!”

“It’s okay,” Lena finally spoke, “I’ll explain everything soon.” She forcefully moved forward and kissed Alex, almost missing with her hands cuffed behind her. She was escorted out of her office, Alex not being able to do anything but stare after her girlfriend, who, from what she heard committed felony.

As Lena was escorted out, she made eye contact with her secretary blinking twice and Jess gave a nod, imperceptible to the others, except to the two of them.

Jess had started typing on her computer and hit send quickly. She almost forgot about the woman in her boss’ office.

“Miss Danvers, you shouldn’t worry. Ms. Luthor is going to be alright. She hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I trust her. Don’t you?”

* * *

Lena had been questioned for almost five hours now and she still hasn’t spoken a word to the authorities. Her girlfriend’s ex was the last to interrogate her. Maggie had spent a whole of 10 minutes just looking at her; it got to her so much that her pinky twitched. The detective smirked at seeing the small flinch.

“So, Danvers, huh.”

That earned a twitch of her eyebrow.

“I’m glad she’s moved on. Though I’m not so sure I’m happy with whom she has done so.” Lena had been busy staring at nothing on the worn, metal table but hearing the detective’s declaration she turned her head slowly and smiled.

“That’s not going to work.”

“So you’re just going to accept that you’re a criminal?”

“We both know that’s not true, Detective Sawyer. You simply have a weapon with my company’s logo on it. You haven’t been able to find any other official evidence; you weren’t able to trace it to my company or any other L-Corp building within the close vicinity of National City. For all we know, it was stolen from someone else and had been pasted with my company’s name.” These were the information her lawyer had told her, keeping her from getting officially arrested until her help came. The biggest reason, they couldn’t trace the weapon to her because L-Corp doesn’t create any more alien weaponry’s.

Just then the door opened and a woman with blonde hair, not bothering to look up from her phone just said, “Are you done with your little chat, I have to make Lord weep for creating this unnecessary chaos.”

“What’s happening?” Maggie and Lena both stood from their chairs, only one being happy and smug to do so.

“Your pals will explain it,” Cat said finally looking away from her phone. “Shall we, I have dinner with two of my favorite people.” She said not even bothering to wait any longer.

“Oh Cat, I’m going to be quite busy later.” Lena said with a smirk.

“I don’t mean you.” Cat halted and slanted her eyes at the woman, then looked back at the detective that was getting briefed of what happened. “Jealousy is an awful look on you, Lena.”

* * *

When Lena arrived at Alex’s apartment, she was tackled in a hug upon opening the door.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alex’s eyes were angry but they were also full of concern.

“I didn’t mean to put you in the dark, Tiger.”

Alex sighed, “I’m just glad you’re okay.” She hugged her genius of a girlfriend again. “Please don’t do that again.”

After she had stubbornly decided that she wouldn’t leave the CEO’s office, Jess left to call her sister and Kara had told her of their plan on capturing Lillian Luthor with Lena and Maxwell Lord agreeing on a truce, they had created the weapons with trackers to find Lillian’s latest hideout in which they were successful in doing so thanks to Maxwell’s men but the part where the alien weaponry had L-Corp’s logo was not part of the plan. Luckily, Lena had told Cat of their plan (who in turn told Kara; _“Just to be prepared”_ ) and was able to help her but of course, the CEO of Lord Technologies was able to escape unscathed.

“I won’t.” Lena hugged her back just as tightly.

Alex jumped, “Really? You just got out of prison.”

“Hmm…and those chains really gave me some ideas,” she whispered against Alex’s lips. “I also couldn’t stand a certain detective.” Lena pushed Alex against the wall, quickly unbuttoning and pulling her zipper down. Not waiting on any pretense of being fine she swallowed the cock in her mouth halfway.

Alex groaned.

Lena bobbed her head up and down, her hand stroking the rest. She pushed the hard meat against Alex’s abdomen, wetting the shirt with the precum and her saliva. She lavished those beautiful balls in her spit, taking one in her mouth and sucking gently.

“Shitshitshit!! Lena!” She smirked, her girlfriend’s weakness are literally her balls. After doing the same torturous pleasure to the other one, she took her girlfriend’s cock back in her mouth swallowing a few times, Alex grabbing her hair in a tight grip.

Lena released her, “Did she ever make you feel this way?” she stroked her cock up and down, wringing the head in a twist. Alex only moaned and Lena squeezed tightly making Alex gasp and whimper at the same time. “Answer me.”

“N-No… you make m-me feel amazing, babe.”

Satisfied with her answer, she took the hard dick in her mouth again. She pushed as far as she could go, choking at the last two inches.

Alex put her hands on the ravenette’s head, guiding her to swallow all of her, “Relax for me.” Alex pulled out, leaving only the head of her dick inside her mouth, tasting the pre-cum on her tongue. Lena took a deep breathe through her nose and nodded with Alex’s cockhead still inside her mouth.

Alex gently pushed her penis in, this time Lena only choked on the last inch. Alex pulled out again, letting the CEO take a breath and she finally, finally, pushed it all the way in, Lena swallowing in the last inch.

Lena’s eyes watered as she stayed inside, her right hand going down against Lena’s throat, feeling the outline of her penis as Lena swallowed. Once. Twice. Coming down Lena’s throat with a shout, pulling halfway out letting the rest spurt on her tongue.

“Show me,” Alex panted, holding Lena by her cheek, the CEO opened her mouth, the contrast of her white sperm against the red of Lena’s tongue caused her to groan, her hand stroking her cock. Lena swallowed the brunette’s sperm, kissing the head of Alex’s cock, her girlfriend whimpering at the sensitivity.

The ravenette slowly kissed her way up Alex’s body, removing the shirt that was blocking her view of those beautiful abs. She kissed her way up, pausing to remove Alex’s bra, giving her breasts equal attention by sucking and groping them. Finally, kissing Alex on her lips, their tongues dancing in the same passion it has for the past five months.

“I’m fully naked and you’re not.” Alex stated the obvious and quickly discarded the CEO’s attire of the day. “Perfect,” she whispered against those red ruby lips. Her hand wandered down that smooth creamy skin, her hand cupping between Lena’s legs. “Oh god…mmm, baby, you’re so wet.” Alex dragged a single finger across her slit and took a taste of her girlfriend.

“Fuck. Tiger, please. Fuck me!”

Alex turned them around, pushing Lena against the door, “Right here? Right against this door where everyone can hear my slut moan?” At that, the CEO let out a moan.

Alex growled grabbing her girlfriend by her ass, Lena quickly wrapped her arms and legs around the brunette. She quickly slammed her cock inside her grasping vagina, Lena screaming at the sudden penetration. Her neighbors surely knew what was happening now.

Lena was breathing hard, head against the door. Her girlfriend hadn’t moved yet, instead Alex’s mouth was busy marking at her neck, which she was going to scold her. Tomorrow.

“Tiger. Move. AH!”

The brunette smirked with her love’s nipple between her teeth.

“Alex, please…” the CEO whimpered. She could feel her wetness oozing out. Alex tightened her hold on her plump butt and started slamming her hard shaft into the silky heat of her pussy. The wet noise of their skin slapping against each other echoed in the apartment.

“Fucking…nngh…tight.”

“Yesyesyes! Fuck that pussy! Pound –ah! That thick cock inside me.” Her hands grasped at the brunette’s shoulders, her breasts bouncing with the rough thrusts. She moaned out loud at seeing that dick thrusting inside her wet, clenching cunt. She was so close, she only needed a little bit more. “Ohhh…baby yessss… Rub my clitty. Make me cum!”

Alex loved that she can make the powerful-bitch CEO of L-Corp bend at her will and make her her own bitch. She had Lena against the wall; her fingers rubbed those plump pussy lips then settled them against her pulsing clit. She was humping Lena against the wall now, only an inch of cock leaving that warmth.

With a pinch to her clit, Lena threw her head back, slamming against the wooden door as she came. “Yesss! Alex!!!” Her fingers clawed at her girlfriend’s shoulders.

The brunette grunted at the pain and thrust one final time, releasing her load inside Lena. “Ohh…fuckkk.” Her legs trembled at the intensity, her cock pushed all the way inside Lena’s clenching pussy.

Alex took a deep breath and carried Lena towards their bed, she kept her dick inside the warm, pulsing cavern. She could feel their combined juices flowing out of Lena’s vagina, dripping down her cock. She dropped Lena down on the bed and kissed her. Her mouth moving gently against Lena’s, who’s lips were bruised from their previous kissing.

“You know you’re the only one I have eyes for,” Alex said, still hovering above Lena, one hand caressing her soft cheek.

“I know now.” She moved up the bed and opened her arms. Alex moving up her body, and settled her head against her breasts, which had Lena chuckling. “I’m sorry, I’m just… scared. People…always leave me and it left me feeling inadequate, it made me keep looking for whatever I needed…to become enough for them.”

The brunette knew what she was talking about; she looked for perfection to be enough for Lillian, for the Luthor name. She looked for bad influences to become enough for Veronica Sinclair. She looked for more knowledge to become enough for Jack Spheer.

Alex moved up next to her girlfriend. Tear-stained blushing cheeks, Alex held them gently and wiped away the tears that kept flowing. When Lena’s crying turned into sniffles, she let Lena climb on top of her, head under her chin as she combed those long raven locks.

“We’re not like those people, Lena.”

“I know – eep!”

“Let me talk,” Alex said after slapping her butt cheek.  “As I was saying,” the brunette didn’t need to see to know the woman rolled her eyes, “we’re not like those people because for us you’re perfectly enough, Lena Luthor. You’re Kara’s “bestest” friend, Cat Grant loves you like her own daughter, my Mom probably loves you more even with Kara and I combined,” Lena chuckled. “Winn looks at you like you’re princess Leia herself and James has great respect for you.” She tilted her girlfriend’s head up towards her. “And you have been more than an amazing girlfriend, you helped me through my pain, with every loving look, with every gentle touch and every burning kiss, you helped through one of the toughest times of my life. And knowing now, that you want to stay by my side, always…it makes my heart burst with love.”

Lena’s glistening eyes widened with surprise. “Alex…”

“I love you, Lena Luthor, and I will keep saying it to you, until it replaces those voices in your head.” Lena tucked her head under Alex’s as she let her tears flow again. “You’re perfectly enough, Lena.”

**Author's Note:**

> Plot. Porn. Feels.


End file.
